


Why'd You Have To Leave?

by MyraTheMajestic



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraTheMajestic/pseuds/MyraTheMajestic
Summary: Tweek Tweak and his family moved back to South Park after years had passed. The only question on Tweek's mind now is, "How much has changed?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first fanfic ever written and put out to the public! Constructed criticism is appreciated, other than that I hope you enjoy the story!! :)

"Tweek?"  
  
"Tweek?!"  
  
"Tweek!" the loud shout from the front of the car made the boy jump awake.  
  
"W-wha-?"  
  
"We're here, son!" his father excitedly told him. Tweek became very awake and aware of his surroundings. It was the town he grew up in, granted there were some minor changes, but he could still tell that this was South Park. He was finally back!  
  
His parents got out of the car and he heard his mother call out, "Can you help move things into the house?"  
  
"Sure, mom," he turned off the music he had been listening to and put his phone away. He got out of the car and grabbed one of the boxes labeled 'Tweek.' As he was moving boxes into his new room the memories of his childhood and this town started flooding back. His constant twitch that he had as a child hadn't gone away completely, but it wasn't as noticeable. The only time that really shows is when he is under stress. He remembered how twitchy he was, he remembered the Underpants Gnomes, he also remembered making all those 'free hats.' He laughed slightly at the memories of his friends. 'Would they even recognize me after all these years? How many of them even live in South Park anymore?' he thought to himself. He'd find out soon enough, his first day at South Park Highschool was on Monday.  
  
He tried to imagine what everyone looked like now that they were all sixteen. 'I wonder what Craig looks like now.' he twitches as all the memories of his fourth grade crush came back to him. They had been 'dating,' not even Tweek knew if it were real or fake, after the Asian girls had made artwork of them. He tries to remember what is was called.  
  
As Tweek tried to focus on the present and unpacking he realized that all of his boxes had been moved up to his room already. "Is there anything else that I need to help with?" he asked his dad.  
  
"Not until the moving van gets here tomorrow. Let's all take a break and have some dinner, where did we pack the coffee pot again?" his dad replied. The Tweak family still owned their café and tried to run the business in a bigger city, but, ultimately, they never got quite the profits they had gotten in South Park. So they moved back. After dinner, Tweek decided to hang out in his empty room. He checked his phone, surprised by the fact that somebody had actually texted him. It was a message from Butters.  
  
From: Butters  
To: Tweek  
hiya tweek!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ i heard that your family moved back to South Park we have to meet up sometime!! me and kenny can show you around the highschool maybe??  
  
Tweek was surprised that Butters remembered him. They hadn't been super close as kids, and Tweek didn't think he stood out too much as a student in school. Nonetheless, he was happy that he would have someone to talk to and show him around the first day of school.  
  
From: Tweek  
To: Butters  
Hey, butters! Thanks for the offer i'd really like that! Can't wait to see you guys again! :)  
  
He sent the message before he could talk himself out of it. Tweek didn't know all that much about Butters or Kenny, so he thought that he would have to make a 'first impression.' He made a checklist in his mind of all the things to do to make himself not seem weird or unapproachable. 'One, eye contact, remember what the doctor said. Two, keep conversation going. Three, probably should lay off on swearing until I know how they feel about it. Four, YOU. CANNOT. FUCKING. TWITCH.' he practically yelled at himself. He made an effort to keep this in his head and not accidentally yell it out loud. At that moment his text tone sounded off.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" he had been lost in thought and the phone scared him out of it. He twitched once more and scolded himself for it. He picked up the phone to read the text.  
  
From: Butters  
To: Tweek  
lol are you done packing over there already? geez y'all are fast! \\(0□0)/  
  
Tweek giggled at the emojis that Butters used. He could tell that they were probably going to be one of his best friends through Highschool already.  
  
From: Tweek  
To: Butters  
haha, nope not yet! :I The moving van doesn't come until tomorrow.  
  
It was only his first day back in this quiet mountain town and Tweek already had more friends than he did at his old school. It was nice. He didn't realize how nice it was to have friends again, he hopes that he can make more. There's even a part of him that wants to try and become friends with Craig again. He hopes that can happen. It may be awkward for him though, he's probably gotten super cool since fourth grade. 'He's probably forgotten about my existence,' Tweek thought.  
  
Tweek dicided to push the thought of Craig to the back of his mind for now. He needed to focus on the present, not the future or the past. And right now, he needed to focus on his new friendship with Butters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek's first day at SPH. At least he has a friend to show him around.

There it was. Standing in front of him was the gigantic building known as South Park Highschool.  
  
Tweek was nervous. Not the cute 'I need to be comforted by my lover and then I will be content' nervous. He was the 'uncontrollable shaking, sweating, twitching and overall look of discomfort' nervous. He noticed all the students walking into the buildings and so far there was no sign of his tour guide.  
  
'They said they'd be here by now,' Tweek thought. 'Oh god, what if they were hit by a car on the way to school and killed? What if they were abducted by aliens? How the hell do I break the news to Kenny? I don't even know him that well and now I have to tell him that Butters is-' his thoughts, which made him seem like he was the same nervous kid in 4th grade were interrupted by someone calling out to him.  
  
"Tweek?! Over here!" it was Butters, running on the sidewalk towards him. Another boy, presumably Kenny, walked behind them. Tweek waved at them, still overcome with nerves. Once Butters reached him, Tweek was practically tackled in a bear hug. "Welcome back to South Park!"  
  
"Th-thanks, dude!" Tweek hugged back. He was feeling a little more relaxed now that Butters was here. Kenny had reached them.  
  
"Hey, Tweek! It's nice to see you again, dude." Kenny smiled kindly at him. He was very different from fourth grade. He had lost the big parka, and was surprisingly taller than Tweek had expected.  
  
"Thank you, Kenny, it's nice to see you, too." Tweek responded. Butters had let go of Tweek and stood beside Kenny.  
  
"I'm gonna say, you look a lot different than I expected." Tweek gave a skeptical look not sure if Butters was complimenting him or not. He continued, "I-It's a good thing, don't worry. What I mean is, you look better than you did in fourth grade. Less sleep deprived and hair pulled out, you seem to have kept the twitch though, huh." They smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I've tried to take better care of myself recently," Tweek pushed some of his hair behind his ear. "You two look a lot different, also! It's good though, I'm glad you guys have been well."  
  
The group settled into a comfortable silence. Kenny and Butters then discussed whether they had told the teachers that they were taking the day off to show Tweek around, Butters had. They then debated where the first stop on the school tour would be.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tweek saw something that he recognized. A blue hat with a yellow pom-pom at the top.  
  
'No,' he thought to himself. 'You're just imagining it, Tweek, he wouldn't still have the same hat after all these years.' Yet curiousity got the better of him and he glanced in the direction of the hat. It was him. His childhood crush. The boy that helped him figure out his sexuality crisis. And he was even hotter now. Craig had looked like a fucking teen model.  
  
He glanced Tweek's way and Tweek quickly looked to the ground. 'Shit, shit, shit. He's gonna recognize me, he's gonna hate me. I'm the reason everyone thought he was gay. He's gonna beat me up,' these and many other thought ran through his head.  
  
"Alright!" Kenny broke the thoughts in the boy's head. "So the plan for this tour is starting on the third floor and working our way down. Is that ok with you, Tweek?"  
  
"Oh-Oh yeah, sure, that's, um, that sounds great, guys," he stuttered. Kenny and Butters exchanged a look of confusion and worry, but brushed it off as they lead him into the building.  
  
As they were walking in, the bell rung and Tweek tried to get one last quick glance at Craig. But he was gone. His tour guides lead him up the flights of stairs and started explaining the different classrooms and offices.  
  
"So, Tweek," Butters started, "I'll bet you're pretty darn curious about all the gossip with our classmates!"  
  
Tweek nodded eagerly. He was very curious about the people that he once knew when he was little. Maybe one person in particular, but he would never admit to it.  
  
"Alright, well, most people from the class are here in this Highschool with us. Yep, I think all the people you knew are here. Eric, Kyle, Stan, Token, Clyde, Craig..." they continued the list and Tweek was slightly surprised that most of them were still here. "Bebe, Wendy, Red-"  
  
"I think he gets the memo, babe." Kenny interrupted Butters and smirked at them. Butters pouted. "How about we get to the interesting stuff, relationships and drama!" he did a smaller version of jazz hands on the word 'drama.'  
  
"Ooh, spill!" Tweek said. He truly wanted to know what had happened to the class while he was away.  
  
"If you hadn't known by now, Butters and I are dating," he said kissing them on the head, Butters giggled. Tweek thought they were adorable as a couple. "Stan and Wendy still have an 'on and off' relationship. I'm pretty sure Cartman and Heidi are still inseparable. Kyle is single and bitter. Clyde has a new date every week, it seems like. Token and Nichole got back together. Red and Bebe started dating recently. And I'm pretty sure Craig is single at the moment," Kenny smirked at Tweek and wiggled his eyebrows. Tweek's sure that his face turned pink.  
  
"On top of that many of the friend groups have stayed the same. Ken still hangs out with the other three, and Craig's gang has stuck together like glue. Well, after you moved, they seemed different. Almost like they didn't want to lose anyone else. They even made sure to include Jimmy in as many things they were doing as possible," Butters explained. Tweek felt somewhat guilty, but he was glad that the group remained friends through the years, nonetheless.  
  
"Shit, lunch is going to start soon we should probably keep this tour bus moving... towards the lunchroom, that is," Kenny said looking at a clock. Tweek and Butters nodded as the bell rung and students poured out of the classrooms.  
  
Tweek made sure to stay behind Butters, so he didn't get lost on the way to the lunchroom, but something seemed off. He felt as if he was being watched, targeted.  
  
He tried to dart into the lunchroom, but was grabbed and pulled away from his guides. He flinched and kept his eyes shut, in fear of the person who pulled him aside.  
  
"Tweek? Are you really back?" a nasally voice was heard directly in front of him. Tweek opened his eyes to look at he person.  
  
It was none other than teen model-looking, Craig Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter! I'm really liking this fic so far and will try to update as much as I can. Probably expect an update every weekend?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite gays finally meet again

Tweek wasn't sure how to react. Craig, the boy he had been obsessing over for years, was right in front of him.

'So, he does remember me,' Tweek thought. He wasn't sure if he was elated or worried. Either way he had to reply, he didn't want to seem weirder than he was.

"H-hey, Craig. How have you b-been?" he finally replied. Craig's face read a lot of emotion at once, fear, regret, relief, maybe even happiness. Tweek wasn't sure how to feel in that moment.

"Wow, dude. It's just- been so long," Craig said.

"Y-yeah, I know r-right," Tweek knew he was twitching now. Craig, his crush, was here again, talking to him.

They eventually settled into a somewhat awkward silence, as all the kids filed into the cafeteria. Tweek's face turned more pink as he tried to think of something to say.

"Oh? Look at that!" a familiar voice sounded in their direction. "The lovebirds are reunited again! How sweet!"

Tweek turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was Kenny, he and Butters were walking back towards Tweek and Craig.

"Shuddup, Kenny. That was in, like fourth grade," Craig retaliated, he raised his middle finger. Tweek was a little relieved that Craig still did that.

"Psh, love knows no bounds," Kenny hugged Butters and stuck his tongue out at Craig. Butters giggled and Craig rolled his eyes.

"So, Tweek, what do you think of the school so far? I hadn't asked before and I just want to make sure you aren't too overwhelmed," Butters asked. They gave Tweek a patient smile, Tweek was still a little twitchy and nervous. Craig and Kenny both turned their attentions to Tweek.

"It seems really nice, thanks again. for taking the day to show me around," Tweek smiled.

"We should probably go sit down now," Butters suggested. "It'll probably be more comfy than standing."

The four of them chose to sit down at their own table for today. Craig sat next to Tweek, and he wasn't sure whether Craig made him more or less nervous. Either way he was happy to be sitting next to him again.

"So, Tweek," Craig started, "what was it like where you moved to?"

"It certainly wasn't as weird as South Park is, but the people were less friendly. In the years I was there I hadn't made any close friendship with anyone," Tweek replied. "That's why I'm glad to be back, everyone is so friendly here. It may be weird as all hell, but it's still my home."

"Alright my turn to ask a question!" Kenny announced. "Are you still gay as fuck?" he half yelled.

"Ken, ain't that a little personal?" Butters said.

"It's fine, I don't mind answering," Tweek replied. All their heads then turned towards him. All anticipating the answer, Craig looked especially nervous.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, Tweek!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah, I am," Tweek replied quickly, blushing slightly.

"Cool, next question," Kenny said. "Why did your family end up moving back?"

"Um, business wasn't as great as they hoped in the cities. After years, they finally realized that South Park was the only place that the business could last."

"Okay, I have a question now!" Butters chimed in. "What are your interests now? I'm assuming they've changed since fourth grade."

"Well, I like performing arts more than I did, musical theater in particular, and I like a lot more music than I did. I'm still about eighty-five percent coffee, but I've tried to cut back a bit. Other than that, I have an interest in birds now, and I really want to get one of my own someday," Tweek got a bit embarrassed about how he blabbed on, but everyone seemed interested in what he had to say, so he didn't feel awkward for long.

"Have you had boyfriends since you left?" Craig asked suddenly, almost looking afraid of the answer. Tweek was taken aback by the question and there was a beat of silence before he answered.

"Are you kidding? I was the weirdo, twitchy kid at the back of the class who would constantly sing about 1776. Do you think I had any boyfriends at that school?" Tweek replied sarcastically. Craig flipped him off playfully.

"I don't know. Maybe you had found someone who could rap about 1776, or something?" Craig replied. Tweek was almost impressed that Craig knew what musical he was referring to.

Suddenly the bell rang, telling everyone to get back to class.

"Fuck, the bell already?" Craig said aloud.

"I guess so," Tweek replied. "It was great to see you again Craig, I hope we can hang out again."

"Totally! Is your number still the same?" Craig asked beginning to walk towards his class.

"Yep! See ya!" Tweek waved, and Craig flipped him off with a wink. Tweek was for sure blushing now.

He looked back at his tour guides. Butters was giggling as Kenny wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Tweek. His face flushed even more.

"F-Fuck you, guys," he said playfully. Butters continued giggling as they tried to lead Tweek and Kenny out of the cafeteria to continue the tour of the school.

'Maybe the school year won't be so bad,' Tweek thought as Kenny and Butters lead him to the next floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realizes he is still a huge gay dweeb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this story may switch view points from time to time. So this chapter will mainly be in Craig's point of view.

Craig managed to get one final look at the trio of blondes walking away, presumably to continue Tweek's tour of the school.

Craig tore his eyes away from Tweek's hair and made his way to his Civics class, just as stone-faced as he was before lunch. He walked down the hallway, passing familiar and unfamiliar faces alike, until he finally turned the corner and stepped into the classroom, sitting in his usual seat. He took out his earbuds to listen to music until class, officially, started.

He stared down at his playlist, feeling that he didn't want to listen to any of the songs on it. His mind wandered back to lunch, specifically Tweek's talk of musical theater. 'If Tweek likes it, it can't be that bad, right?' he thought to himself, searching the 'Hamilton' soundtrack on YouTube. Craig knew the basics of the musical, Revolutionary War plus rapping and singing equals broadway success, but he had never heard any of the songs himself.

He was about to press play on the video, but was interrupted by his brunette friend's voice, "Jesus, Craig, I didn't know you were into 'Hamilton,' I thought you hated history," Clyde Donovan, his long term best friend, said.

"I do, I just- I dunno- wanted to listen to it- I guess," he blabbed out, blushing slightly. He knew the reason he wanted to listen to it was Tweek, but he would never say it out loud.

"Whatever floats your boat, man," Clyde paused for a moment. "Btw, where were you at lunch? Everyone at the table thought you had fucking died, or something."

"Why the hell would you assume I'm dead?" Craig flipped him off, "I'm not that reckless."

"Puh-lease," the brunette started, "Mr. I bet I can jump off the roof and into the pool. Sir I saw a bear in the woods and wanted to put it in a giant hamster ball because it reminded me of Stripe. Captain Craig 'Edgelord' Tucker!" despite the yelling, it was said out of love.

"Ok, fine maybe I am that reckless," he shrugged, he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Now, seriously, where were you?"

"Oh right," Craig started, "Clyde, he's back! After all these years, he's finally back!" he said with the excitement of a child who had gotten a new toy.

"Who is? Stop playing the pronoun game, dude, just tell me who is back!" Clyde said with anticipation.

"Tweek!"

"Our little coffee bean is back!" Clyde practically screamed.

"'Our little coffee bean,' really?" Craig said unimpressed.

"Oh shut the hell up, you know you're just jealous that you didn't come up with a better nickname for your childhood sweetheart," he smirked at Craig and batted his eyelashes at him. They laughed until the bell rang and the teacher walked in, starting the lesson. Clyde sat down in the seat next to Craig's and Craig looked out of the window and ignored what the teacher was saying.

'I should text him after school,' he thought. 'Ask him how the tour went, make sure he isn't stressing himself out on the change.' he smiled to himself.

'He really hasn't changed much, has he? I mean he obviously looks different, but he is still the Tweek that I was dating in fourth grade.'

He thought more about Tweek, wanting to find out more of his interests, he wanted to know why he came back now, why he was gone for so long. But, the question Craig had on his mind since the day Tweek left still hadn't been answered.

'Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?'


End file.
